


Supporting Vic

by 19alicesugden99



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Dark Stuff, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19alicesugden99/pseuds/19alicesugden99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning  - this contains very dark stuff. Vic is sexually assaulted and it is based around Robert helping her through it, and Aaron as well. <br/>Would mean a lot to me if you let me know what you think!<br/>Will be removed if inappropriate/too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supporting Vic

Aaron barged his way into the house as quick as he could, the rain pouring down getting heavier by the minute. His coat was covered with oil and rain, so he left it hanging on the hook outside. Walking through the door he was surprised to not smell any food cooking, on Fridays Aaron would always come home to a breakfast cooked by Robert, seen as he got to work early so he could finish around 11, but he couldn’t even see him in the kitchen. He walked through the hall way, peering into the living room only to see Roberts seat absent, and the TV on, but on mute.   
“Rob” he called. Nothing.   
‘Weird’ he thought, making his way into the dining room. It had been six months since him and Robert had bought their own place, and all the extra space enabled them to have enough room for a dining room, something that gave Aaron a weird feeling of ‘home’.   
“Ah there you” Aaron sighed; seeing his boyfriend standing in the dining room.  
“I was- Rob?” It was then Aaron noticed his boyfriend’s state, he was stood up back hunched and looked rigid and tense. He was facing the wall, phone to ear, not saying a word but just listening.  
“What, wait, when?” snapped Robert with frustration and panic in his voice, still not turning to see his boyfriend.   
“I need more information, what do you mean? What’s happened?  
Aaron walked around to the front of Robert, not saying anything but with panic starting to flood in his stomach.   
“Right. I’m on my way” and with that Robert hung up the phone, but not removing his gaze from whatever he was staring at in the distance. His grip tightened on his phone, as if he were trying to crush it into a thousand pieces until Aarons questions struck him out of his daze.  
“Robert” said Aaron in barely above a whisper  
“Rob, talk to me, what’s happened, who were you on the phone to?”  
With that Robert turned his body to look at Aaron, and Aaron saw the tension in his jaw and the harshness in his eyes.   
“Rob!” he said with more frustration in his voice, which seemed to catch Roberts’s attention   
“It’s Vic” Robert whispered, although Aaron could sense the anger behind it   
“She’s been attacked”  
12 HOURS BEFORE   
“Stupid van!” Vic cried as it came to halt, about a 20 minute drive from Emmerdale.   
“For crying out loud!” She screamed again, smashing her hands against the wheel.   
She gazed out the window at the sky, it was jet black, yet she could still see the smoke coming out the front of the van as it broke down. Then she looked at the clock on the dashboard, just gone 11. The fate had lasted longer than she expected, she had hoped to be out by nine but the people just kept coming, and after losing the money earlier in the year she couldn’t exactly turn it down.   
‘Right’ she thought, pulling out her phone, going through her contacts. Adam was away in a scrapyard meeting, so she pressed Roberts’s number, waited five rings then put it down, well, more like threw it.   
“Right” she sighed   
“Best get walking” she said allowed.   
It should only take about an hour to walk, and the longer she left it, the later she would get back. Then she could have a go at her brother for not taking her call.   
“Oh my God!” Screamed Vic, as she saw the face of a man pressed against her window, taking the air from her lungs  
“Get away!”  
“Sorry, I’m so sorry to of scared you!” The man replied, stepping back as Vic got out of the van  
“What the hell are you playing at?” Vic screamed, still in shock from seeing anyone at this time  
“I’m so sorry, but I was walking down here and saw the smoke from your van, and wondered if you could do with a hand?”  
Vic eyed him suspiciously, but as she felt the wind get somewhat colder she dismissed the thought, and gladly accepted the help  
“What, you know your way around a van engine?” she said with a smile on her face, grateful for the help   
“I know my fair bit” he replied with a chuckle  
“I’m Ed”  
He said, holding out his hand  
“Vic” she replied, shaking it  
“So, any chance of a tea while I see what’s wrong here, looks like the kind of place to have a kettle? He said with a merry tone to his voice.   
“I’ll see what I can do” Vic replied with a smile, walking to the back of the van.  
She opened the back doors and stepped inside, using the torch on her phone to find the kettle.  
“Do you like sugar?” she replied, hearing no response   
“Ed?”  
“You still there?” she said, turning around only to be met by Ed in the van his face pressed to hers as she turned around as he slammed her to the wall of the van, causing plates to be thrown on the floor around them.  
“Oi get out of here!” she screamed, shoving her arms against his chest but only for them to be grabbed by him and thrown above her head  
“Get off me!” she screamed  
“Shut it you stupid cow” he sneered, a sly smile forming on his face, pushing Vic harder until she was lying on the ground  
“Get off me!” she screamed louder, only to have her shouts gone by his hand covering her mouth and forcing it shut   
PRESENT TIME  
“I’ve got to get to the hospital” Robert said with anger laced through his voice, barging his way through the dining room only to have Aaron’s solid grip on his stomach stop him in his tracks.  
“Hold up, Robert, speak to me?”  
“We can talk on the way. You coming or not?” Robert replied, grabbing his car keys only to have them snatched away by Aaron.   
“Look this is not the time to-“  
“Look I’m not stopping you, you’re in no state to drive so I’m taking you, ok?”  
Without even making anymore eye contact Robert stormed out the front door and launched into the passenger seat, with Aaron not too far behind.   
“Rob listen, just tell me what’s happened” he asked as he drove out the drive and sped down the road, having the feeling Robert wasn’t in the mood to wait about.   
“Vic” he stated matter-of-factly  
“Yeah?”  
“She’s been attacked” he snarled with nothing but bitterness and anger in his voice   
“What – what’s happened?” he asked back with matched aggression, Vic was a sister to him, he’d considered her one for a while, and the idea of anyone ever hurting her was unimaginable.   
“They wouldn’t give me any details, not till I’m there, said someone found her this morning while walking a dog, found her in the back of that damn van, they’d called me because, because”  
“Yeah?”  
“I was the last person she’d tried to call – God!” he cried as he brushed his hand through his hair, fists clenched in anger and frustration  
“Robert you-“  
“I don’t want to hear it” he snapped, immediately regretting it seeing hurt flash across Aarons face but had too much anger in him to worry about it too much.  
“She rang me because she needed me – oh god! I’m just imagining anyone with their hands on her and I-“  
“Wait, what happened” Aaron asked, taking his eyes off the road in time to see the grave expression loom on Roberts face, quickly replaced by anger once again.  
“Rob?” he said softer, encouragingly   
“They, erm, there’s” he whispered, unable to form the words  
“They think, that” Robert said, taking a deep breath to keep his anger in check  
“They think she was raped”


End file.
